Iria
|-|Iria: Zeiram the Animation= |-|Zeiram= |-|Zeiram 2= Summary Iria hails from the Batabitajira region of the planet Myce and is employed by Ghomvak Security & Investigations, a bounty hunting agency. She is something of a tomboy and is considered eccentric for her habit of wearing men's hair ornaments. Her hunter ID number is 9799-5. A hunter's rank is identified by the color of a stone pendant which resembles a magatama. Iria's pendant as an apprentice is pink with two small dots on it, but when she receives her full license and ID number she is given a blue stone with three red dots on it. Although she is just a rookie at first and a bit reckless, Iria makes up for it with natural ability and a sharp mind. Her appearance in the OVA was designed by Masakazu Katsura, loosely based on the original designs by the creator of the Zeiram series, Keita Amemiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with guns, At least 9-B with explosive weapons and traps, Unknown with the Metis cannon | Low 7-C via Zone collapse Name: Iria Origin: Zeiram Gender: Female Age: Unknown (I:ZtA/Z1), Should be 3 years older by the time of Z2 Classification: Mycean, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility/reflexes with power suit, transformation, skillful sharp shooter and unarmed combatant, sealing, knowledgeable handling of tech and equipment, able to levitate or glide through the air, preparation, traps and demolition expert, teleportation, can erect shields | Can create artificial dimensions via tech with prep, can take anyone out when it disappears Attack Potency: Street level with guns, At least Wall level with explosive weapons and traps, Unknown with the Metis cannon (obliterated Zeiram's skeletal body) | Small Town level via Zone collapse, can take anyone out when it disappears Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic reactions and reflexes (can deflect blasts with a round house kick, can shoot targets moving at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown, likely much higher Durability: Wall level (hit by a flying concrete pillar like it was nothing) | Building level with shield (shield barrier have shown to protect the ships on re-entry) Stamina: Fairly high Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with guns, several kilometers with the Zone Standard Equipment: Armor suit, spear, various guns, knives and blades, traps, explosives, explosive darts, bazooka, sealing devices, glider, sword, various equipment/computer for teleportation and erecting the Zone Intelligence: Above average, though have shown to rely on help to get out of difficult situations, knowledgeable use in tech, masterful prepper and use in weapons. Weaknesses: Used to be impulsive, if hit in vital areas the shields may sustain damage and reduce potency, can perish along with the Zone when the dimension field expires Key: Without Suit | With Suit | With Dimensional Field Gallery File:2la7h1f.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zeiram Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Trap Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters category:Adventurers Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7